Bittersweet
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: I always thought that I’d see you again. [OCxOC][DocxOC] thats all so far
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet**

By: Winds 0f Change

**Summary:** _I always thought that I'd see you again. Happiness is something that only happens in fairytales. And off he goes again, the police are always chasin him, always chasin. He won't get caught. Why? Cuz he's out looking for her, he's always lookin for her._

**Disclaimer:** I think it's obvious by now that I DON'T OWN ANYONE! Okizzay? We got it! I only own the characters…I own. Yosh.

**Warnings:** Violence, Car Lang.

**Other:** Character Call up—PM or comment if you'd like your OC's to reside in this story, I prefer PM or email, but do what you must. At the end of this Chapter, there will be a list of characters needed. :3

**Authoresses Notes:**

All right, this is kind of a sequel to "Italian Di", but it isn't going to be centered on the relationship between Doc and Di, though it's still a headstrong thing, they will continue to be together. This'll be about my new character (based on an actual car I own too) named Razor. I hope this story is as popular as my other stories (since my car stories seem to be at the top of peoples priority list x3) anyway, please read the information above, because you might find something of worth to you up there!.

----

Prologue

_Some people's stories are the most beautiful things in the world; they sound like those that come from a fairytale of a wondrous fight that brought two lovers together when the hero saves his lady. Unfortunately, this is not always the case, and that is not what this tale is about, not the one I'm about to tell you. This story might make you laugh, it might make you smile, it may even make you happy; but not likely…it's more likely to make your insides turn out and hurt you, make you cry and such. I am not one to tell what this story will do, but it's not a regular story._

_No…this is the story of a love, death and the resulting murderous rampage that it produced._

_----_

Chapter 1: The Silver Bullet

Susanne, the name that graced the fender of every car on the numerous campuses in the School District and mainly those going to the Colleges around there. It wasn't just any Susanne, not Susanne Whitewall, not Susanne Longtrip. No, this was the name of the one and only Susanne Bellhorn. Susanne was a beautiful Saturn SKY with a deep blue paint and light brown eyes. Very popular wherever she went, Susanne had too many friends to count. If you had only heard of her, you would have figured that she was a snob and extremely rich. But Susanne was different from those other popular and, somewhat, inhumanely beautiful cars. Oh no, Susanne wasn't like any other car at all.

Her family happened to live in a moderately small house; it was not unlike the majority of the other houses of people living in that region. In fact, it was probably smaller and less pricey than any house in the district. It was single floored and had to garages; Susanne's being the one in the back facing the woods. Her parent's had the much larger and much nicer one in the front. There was a small kitchen with just enough room for the entire family to move around freely. Susanne had no siblings, but she always wished for them. And then they had a living room as well. The backyard was the reason others loved to visit Susanne's house (besides just seeing her.) It was vast and covered with trees and had so much room it was the perfect place for an array of night games. It wasn't pricey, but that was because when the Bellhorn's moved in, it was overrun by weeds and other such unwanted plants. Since both of her parents worked, Susanne spent days and hours after school to work on cleaning it; she pulled numerous weeds and even worked on painting the house and such things. It ended up looking nicer than ever before.

Her parents, Syd and Meria, were the two people on earth Susanne loved most at that point. Her friends and others found her mother to be sweet and caring, she always welcomed Susanne's friends and became like a second mother. Her father, on the other hand, was quiet and distant; he hardly ever spoke a word but nodded in, what seemed, approval to each of her friends. He was very strict and had been a drug addict when Susanne was young. So he stayed distant of her as if to protect her so he wouldn't ever beat her again…but nobody knew of this. Now her father loved her and she had always loved him…he was just so distant. He wanted to protect her from friends he knew were bad but he was always afraid that if he got messed into her life…she'd hate him…if only he had, but that's not part of this right here.

Susanne Bellhorn was the girl everyone loved, she was sweet and kind and cared for everyone but herself. Boys wanted to be with her; she ended up being their matchmaker and pointing them in the right direction until they ended up with the girl of their dreams. She was the girl in school you'd never forget, because no matter who you were, she was nice. If there ever was to be a secret best friend apart from your other best friends, it was usually Susanne.

People loved her, and boys would flock to be her boyfriend only to find that she would get them a girl that to them ended up to be even better. All of the boy's in that school found themselves lucky to be who they were with and be friends with Susanne.

But Razor figured he was the luckiest of them all, you see, Razor was Susanne's boyfriend.

Razor and Susanne were the closest couple in the world, they were best of friends and not overly mushy in their couplism. They were so simply in love that there was no need to display it publicly. Sure they were together quite a bit, but unlike many couples, they didn't find a need to drive to close together wherever they went or to share one too many kisses to proclaim their love. No, they both knew it and that was all that mattered. They were quite the couple, she had taken to calling him "My Silver Bullet," or she even jokingly called him "Flipper" 4 because of the way he acted when she agreed to be his girlfriend.

Razor was also quite a nice looking guy, but this sleek silver Honda Accord felt like he shriveled in comparison to his "Unbelievable" (said he) girlfriend. This high and mighty kid who was at the top of the College Racing Team was tires over hood for this girl. But he didn't cling to her, he respected her like she deserved and treated her like she was just another car, not like she was his possession. He had been rather cocky before he met Susanne, then his whole world turned flipside (he discovered he had gained more friends this way.)

Life was perfect, but he had gotten rather depressed when Susanne had to take a trip with some friends at the end of the school year. He agreed to drive with her to the airport where she'd board a plane to New York. It was hard to imagine Texas without Susanne.

"Hey, don't look so down Flipper, I'll only be gone for a week."

Razor sighed, "Yeah Susie, and in one week, you'll return only to find I'll have gone to Crazy Dave's Car Salvage because I've gone crazy waiting."

Susanne giggled, "Well you better not, don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

"Susanne! C'mon, the plane ain't waiting forever."

Razor looked over to see Trip, one of Susanne's many friends. Trip was a new line stock car, he was on the racing team at one point but Razor had to kick him off the team for drug abuse. It made him nervous to even see Susanne near him, but he never bothered Susanne…he was too respectful.

"I wouldn't be so worried if you weren't going with Trip and his gang."

Susanna looked over at Trip, "I know, but don't worry, I have Cali on my back, she'll beat him if he gets near the drugs."

"You bet your sweet bumper I will." Cali grinned and rolled past the two, "Hey listen Susie, I'll get Mr. Impatient on the plane, you take your time, and it won't leave without you."

The green Acura waved at the two and rushed Trip and the others up the ramp and onto the plane."

Susanne smiled, "I guess I better get going. Hey, Razor…if anything happens, please, keep being the good person you are. I'll still be here with you right?"

Razor laughed, "Susie, nothing going to happen, you'll come back, besides if something happened, I'd have your ghost pestering me if I did anything wrong." He pecked her fender and smiled, "Love ya."

Susanne nodded and smiled a little sadly, "I love you too Silver Bullet…tell my parents I love them."

With that, she ascended the ramp onto the plane, and then Flight 13 took off for New York.

_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Susanne the plans they made put an end to you  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can't remember who to send it to_

Razor awoke from his sleep on Wednesday, Susanne had only been gone for two days, but it seemed as if that didn't matter. Razor felt like she had been gone a century, he hated how he depended on her, that wasn't the right way to be. He was really happy for her, but he was uncomfortable with that stock car around her. He didn't trust Trip at all, but there wasn't much he could do, he didn't want to ruin Susanne's dreams, so he let her go.

He made his way into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He pulled himself up a quart of oil and flipped on the television set. Flipping the channel to the news, he waited for the whether to come as he sipped his oil.

The reporter came on the screen just as the phone rang. Razor grumbled and picked it up

"Hello?"

"_Breaking news—On Tuesday Morning at 7:30—"_

"Hello, is this the residence of Rodney Azura?"

Razor winced, he hated being called by his real name, "Yes, it is"

"_There was a terrible catastrophe in Tennessee--"_

"We have information that you were an acquaintance of Susanne Bellhorn."

"You could say that."

"_We now turn to Chris Carroll for updates on this."_

"Sir…we apologize and are not the ones that wish to tell you this, but she's—"

"_All 150 passengers were killed in flight 13, as well as the pilot."_

Razor sat there as he felt the whole world suddenly stop as he viewed the scene on the TV. The plane lay on its side as nearly a mere part of the burning debris. It's eyes were half closed and the mouth hung open, or at least what was left of it. Wings torn off, deep crevices were cut into the nose and wings. It was torn cleanly in half, but this was only shown for a moment, even though Razor felt surer than ever he could see a glint of dark blue paint.

"_We'll have the details later—in other news, the surgery for toddler Ari Cartrip was a complete success. Full story now."_

The funeral precession for Susanne was a sorrowful one; nearly the entire school was there as well as the teachers. School had basically been cancelled because of this terrible disaster; the death of so many was a huge thing in this town in Texas. Razor, being the closest friend, was asked by Susanne's parents to join them in the front of the precession, he agreed but told them he didn't know if he could speak. Everything had happened so terribly fast.

On the plane, everything was going well, the flight was smooth and they were making their first stop in Tennessee that afternoon. Apparently a certain black stock car had _stocked_ himself full of drugs. He had been completely drunk when he attacked the front of the plane, causing the plane's engine to fluctuate. Another certain blue Saturn SKY had tried to stop him, but he killed her in an instant. Pretty soon, the engine gave out and that's what caused the crash. Susanne had died before the plane even landed…

_Ironic_, Razor thought as he remembered what Susanne had once told him. "_If I ever die, I'll die flying high!"_

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again_

He realized he hadn't cried at the funeral, he hadn't even cried a day after; the realization hit him when he went to the airport and Flight 13 carrying Susanne did not return. He was overwhelmed with pain and sorrow and became aloof from the world.

A year later, he graduated from college with a Doctorate Degree and became a well renowned surgeon. And only three months after that…he disappeared.

Well, the _real_ Razor Azura disappeared; he was replaced quickly by a cold-hearted murderer. This killer wasn't afraid to broadcast himself, he was known only as:

_The Silver Bullet._

_----_

AN: Hope you like it…yep, character call is ooon! I need someone who has or can create a Saturn SKY with the same eye color as Susanne but whatever personality and car color you want…please…and if you want your character in the story otherwise, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet**

By: Winds 0f Change

-

**Summary:** _I always thought that I'd see you again. Happiness is something that only happens in fairytales. And off he goes again, the police are always chasin him, always chasin. He won't get caught. Why? Cuz he's out looking for her, he's always lookin for her._

**Disclaimer:** I think it's obvious by now that I DON'T OWN ANYONE! Okizzay? We got it! I only own the characters…I own. Yosh.

**Warnings:** Violence, Car Lang.

**Other:** Character Call up—PM or comment if you'd like your OC's to reside in this story, I prefer PM or email, but do what you must. At the end of this Chapter, there will be a list of characters needed. :3

**Authoresses Notes:**

Well, like I said in the last chapter, I need the character call-up to begin. Anywaaay, my point is I need it sometime soon so I can get this story worked out.

To My Reviewers:

_Life Is A Highway 66_ Glad you figured it out

_Raven's Revenge_ Of course! She's Doc's medical student still :D

-

Chapter 2: Some Empty Hearts

Brick groaned from the agonizing pain in his side, slipping open an eyelid ever so slightly, he was startled by the blinding white light that hit him squarely in the pupil. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to get the lightshow in front of them to go away. Then he was distracted by another pain…then several more pains. He grimaced and nearly yelped when he felt a sharp pain on his head.

"Brick, you awake!"

The familiar Mexican accent distracted him from the pain and he smiled, "Hector, s'that you?"

He could hear the truck bouncing slightly on his wheels, "Your okay!"

Brick attempted once again to open his eyes, after a moment of adjusting; he saw the big brown eyes of his white Chevy Silverado friend staring back at him, a big smile across his silver fender. Brick returned the smile and Hector grew even more excited.

"Hey Hector…where am I?"

But he didn't really need an answer; he looked around in slight dismay to see he was in his own little garage in a small hospital…wherever the heck it was. He was hooked up to an IV and was covered in bandaging. Again, the ache returned and he grimaced, looking at himself in the nearby mirror, the poor Tahoe L.T. was distraught to see his deep red paint chipped everywhere and the rest of him bruised and broken. He basically looked awful.

"What happened to me?"

Hector frowned, "You don't remember _amigo_? That car hit you, fast I was. Knocked you off the road of overpass. You were hurt bad, Hector thought you wouldn't make it."

Brick struggled to remember, but he couldn't, he just didn't remember any car at all. It was as if the memories of the night before had been whipped clean. Of course, that was normal, especially when you were attacked by _him_.

"Hector made sure he didn't get anything, he tried to get something…I don't know." Hector sighed forlornly, "He wasn't after you, and you were just _in his way_ he said."

"Who was it."

Hector shrugged, "He did not say his name, he said to call his name _The Silver Bullet_, the police would know he said."

"And we did." Said a recognizable gruff voice, Brick looked over to see the familiar police cruiser rolling into the room.

"Sheriff! How did I get all the way out here."

"You probably don't remember, you were headed out here, don't worry Brick it's not important, you just need some sleep. Were lucky that Raine was here to cover for Doc, she's the only medical student that could save you in this place."

Brick smiled, "Well, give that brilliant girl my thanks, where's Doc anyway."

Sheriff sighed, "He had to head out somewhere to settle some problems with some old fans or something." Sheriff shrugged, "Beats me I don't get this racing business."

"Really? Who's holding down the fort at the museum then besid's Mater and who's watchin his house?"

"Why Adina and his children are! I forgot you were gone when they were married Brick, my apologies."

"Whoa! Doc has kids." Brick's eyes bulged out of his hood, "…whoa!"

Sheriff laughed, "We'll let you meet them later Brick, just get some sleep."

Brick nodded, still slightly dumbstruck, he had known Doc for years…it was just a _little_ strange to him. Finally he drifted off to sleep.

-

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine girls."

Sheriff sighed, Mia and Tia had taken a deep liking for Brick when they had first met the Tahoe, he may be older, but you do have to think that some people like older men, besides, he was quite nice looking and had a lovely deep voice (even with the heavy western accent.) But he had a big heart and had made the girls learn to like someone for a reason other than their accomplishments…and besides, he owned a ranch the size of Montana (figuratively speaking of course) and who wouldn't love a hardworking guy that made money and had a real nice **big** place…okay, so that's not why.

Anyway, since his accident the girls were distraught, mainly Tia who had grown far more fond of Brick than Mia…actually, Mia was still on her Lightning spree but that's not important.

Well, anyway, for the umpteenth time, Sheriff had told them they couldn't see Brick quite yet, they were running tests on him at the moment and it was _not_ a visiting hour. This did frustrate them a bit, but they finally obliged and went back to work.

Brick actually had to continue being in the hospital for several more days, but the denizens of Radiator Springs showered him with love.

So he was almost a little sad when he was released.

_Won't you look down upon me, Jesus  
You've got to help me make a stand  
You've just got to see me through another day  
My body's aching and my time is at hand  
And I won't make it any other way_

The roads on the interstate were wet and slick with the heavy rain shower that ran in sheets from the sky. There was no loud clashing of thunder and flashes of lightning, just silent heavy rain that caused to roads to become severely dangerous. Not many cars were on it though, and the few that were on it at one point, half of them were off of it…and they didn't slip either.

The silver streak with wheels moved swiftly down the road, it didn't bother with the cars very often, but something about the expression of the Honda Accord was obviously not well taken. He had a terrible sneer and an obvious goal that he _would _pursue and he _would not _be stopped by anyone. And if you tried…well…good luck finding a tow-truck. Because you were more likely to be stuck in the mud for hours while you waited for the cops, that is, if you were lucky.

Several cars that had careened into cliff-sides had been knocked unconscious and 3 were actually dead. No, this was not a happy day for the highway patrol. Things were very very bad, and sadly, this car was nigh impossible to catch.

The thing about _The Silver Streak_ is that if you knew him oh say, 20 years ago, you would have never expected this; Razor was a sweet kid, he had a lot of friends, a spectacular grade point; he was talented, sporty, smart and very very loving. He also had the most excellent girlfriend; one that no one could forget…but it seemed that life had forgotten her.

The beautiful Saturn SKY had been everything to him. For the first 3 years after she was gone, she was at the front of his mind, and all he could think about was how she'd want him to be happy. So he continued striving to be good in all ways he could, he was an amazing surgeon and would have been well known…if it wasn't for the attitude change he went through. His willingness to be good for her made him realize how much he wanted to repay for her death, to get revenge! Unfortunately, the car who had caused her death was already dead, he had died along with Susanne, and this didn't do any good for the situation. His first murder was a nurse under his leadership.

Alicia was her name, she was sweet and kind, the kind of worker that was always willing to help out in any way that she could. Her top priorities rested on the feelings and strength of others, if people needed help, Alicia was there. She and Dr. Razz (a nickname he was called, he had many nicknames with stories that would just bore you) had actually grown rather close in friendship and he had taken it as his duty to teach her everything he could. Alicia was always there after work to make sure she could help out in getting things cleaned up before the night shifts and such. She hadn't planned on staying there that particular night, she was going to dinner with her boyfriend. Unfortunately, he called and said he'd be late so she stayed just to be sure.

Hallway C on floor 5 was usually quite empty, they used this floor mainly for operations, but at night, it really wasn't very lively, not in the middle of Nevada. It was quiet and rather empty, nobody was there, no night nurse, no janitor, no doctor was there. Sadly, this left the poor attractive blue car at a deadly disadvantage.

(1)Razor had a slight medical problem that had begun to occur, nobody really knew about it because he kept it so well a secret that it was night impossible to realize. He usually had them at home, and ended up repairing the room nearly every morning before work. He had some severe seizers…terrible seizers. The pain first…the strange sensations and then that putrid smell and he'd wake up not knowing how long he had been asleep or whatnot and his room or something of the sort being sorely damaged. There was something wrong with him, not like he cared enough to dive into it.

But that night…he realized something was wrong with him, that's when he decided it was best to disappear.

That particular night, Alicia was on Floor 5, she was just turning the lights of and shutting down the unimportant things in Hallway C when a familiar face appeared when she rounded the corner.

"Oh! Good evening Dr. Razz, I was just shutting down things…are you okay? You look rather squeamish."

"You think so."

This reply startled Alicia a small bit, the doctor never usually acted so sarcastic and rash. He didn't look well, his face was pale and though his eyes were half closed, he had a wild look about him that didn't bode well with her.

"Doctor, should we take you up and see if you're okay?"

"What? Do you think something is wrong with me?"

Alicia shifted uncomfortably, "No, no I'm so sorry doctor, please forgive me."

His eyes narrowed, "Your sorry huh? You're a mechanical creation, there's no real feeling in that…you're a machine, and machines don't feel they just make you feel comfortable until they take over. Then they take away important things." He began to slowly advance on her, his wheels moving silently across the floor.

Alicia looked for any hint that he was kidding, trying to scare her; she searched his eyes desperately but to no avail. They were cold and empty; this wasn't Doctor Rodney Azura, at least, not mentally. "I, I have to go Doctor, I'm sorry that I offended you." She tried to back away calmly and not make him angrier.

He laughed bitterly, "That's what you'd like me to think right? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Her eyes widened, he was advancing progressing quicker now, "Doctor, please, you're scaring me."

"Machines are scary babe, when you think they are on your side, they turn against you and theres no stopping them." His mouth formed a thin, dark line, "Believe me, it's dang scary, and you can't hide…not from machines. Do you smell that?"

Alicia backed away quickly, she swerved around and sped down the hall, but he cornered her easily. Screaming for all she was worth, Alicia watched in horror as she was slowly surrounded in her own liquid fluid. Her pump was beating hard and fast, and then it began to slow, she felt it, she knew what was happening.

The soundproof walls hid his work well, when Razor awoke, he was back in his own apartment, there was liquid following him into the room, he didn't recognize it, because it wasn't his. Nearby him were tools that were usually used to help cars; they were covered in the sickly sweet smelling liquid too.

He packed his bags and never returned.

The funny thing about that murder is that Razor hadn't felt nervous or afraid that he'd be caught. In a strangely sick way, he felt as if a burden had been lifted off of his hood and that he was suddenly less inclined to let gravity hold him down, less obligated to slow his speed because the wind forced him to do so. Now he pushed gravity beneath him and the wind caused no more obstacles, to put it metaphorically, he was the wind and the gravity that kept the earth together while he tore it apart.

No longer did he worry about pain or problems under the hood, he was the machine that challenged the authority of a religious God; a God whom the young car used to worship; now he looked upon that authority as an obstacle that he had to overcome. Razors heart (metaphorically speaking, since a car possesses a pump) was bound with wires and barbs in frozen animation forever. It would take one heck of a heat source to melt the cold source of energy that rested deep within the complex system of this murderer.

On the reverse, a kind-hearted person would see Razor as lonely, with no one in the world to turn to besides his stained murderous weaponry. But not many people with that kind of heart were in this world. Not that you would think of that is. If there was to be those kind of people, Razor had probably killed off many of them already. He was stubborn and he didn't want to change.

He swerved off the road onto a lonely highway and continued his deadly smooth and fast drive…Susanne was there…somewhere in his mind. And she was praying that he'd realize that he needed to rethink his life.

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again_

_-_

_**Oh noez! I totally forgot in the last chapter, the Lyrics are those of my music God James Taylor and his song Fire and Rain.**_

_**Forgive me oh music God!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet**

By: Winds 0f Change

**Summary:** _I always thought that I'd see you again. Happiness is something that only happens in fairytales. And off he goes again, the police are always chasin him, always chasin. He won't get caught. Why? Cuz he's out looking for her, he's always lookin for her._

**Disclaimer:** I think it's obvious by now that I DON'T OWN ANYONE! Okizzay? We got it! I only own the characters…I own. Yosh.

**Warnings:** Violence, Car Lang.

**Other:** Character Call up—PM or comment if you'd like your OC's to reside in this story, I prefer PM or email, but do what you must.

**Authoresses Notes:**

I'm not sure about Character Call up, I might not need it. But if you still wish for your character to reside in this story, please PM or Email me with information and such, I'll see what I can do. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3: Pieces on the Ground

The day was cold and glum, what with the rain and dark cloudy skies, you weren't outside unless you had to be and even so you didn't want to be inside. Doc, on the other hand, was inside going through old newspapers and other such things that rested high in piles on the floor of his garage. It surprised him how much of these things had come and gone, people had forgotten them.

He was reading a particularly intriguing piece that he had received today when he heard the sound of tires on the ground. He turned around and smiled seeing that Adina was standing in the garage doorway, hurriedly closing it. She turned and made her way to him shivering.

"You'd think the heavens are falling down with all that rain." She said, smiling as water dripped from her fender.

Doc chuckled, "Perhaps they are." He smiled and turned back to his papers.

Di rolled over to him and sat next to him, "What are you reading that's so interesting?"

"Some old papers, remember that incident that happened about 4 years ago? With that surgeon and his patient."

Di appeared to be thinking for a moment, "Ah yes, I do, Dr. Azura or something, didn't he murder her?"

Doc nodded, "I was just reading this paper that came on that story today, something about his past life when he was a student, it has his full story, his parents, his family, even the names of his closest friends. Experts figure that he became a murderer because of the death of a young lady named Susanne."

"I'm guessing he was in love with her?"

Doc nodded again, "anyway, it just goes on to say that he must have snapped that night, apparently he has a mental disorder that causes him to...go on strange rampages, in these cases, he doesn't particularly think straight and it was what caused him to murder that young nurse. Apparently, he's over the disease but he seems to have grown accustomed to murdering or severely hurting people, that's what happened to Brick a week ago."

Di sighed, "It's too bad, for someone so good and so friendly to loose someone and turn into a murderer."

Doc continued reading, "They found a number of poems in his home that he lived in while a surgeon, most of them mention this Susanne."

They were both silent for awhile; Doc turned to Di and pecked her on the cheek and smiled, "So, need help with dinner."

Di smiled, "That would be nice."

Anything to get there minds off of those thoughts.

_Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun  
Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around  
Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things to come  
Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground_

Razor sat in the cold rain on the edge of the road, he had decided to take a break even though he wasn't really tiered. Alright, so his engine was, but not his drive to continue on. Plus, he was low on gas, and he had been rather ill the past few days. All the ramming of cars off the road had done a number to his paint and his sides, it probably wasn't any better for him that it was for the cars he had killed and nearly killed. Besides, every turn he took he saw her face and so he figured that taking no more turns for awhile would erase that image.

It was giving him a headache, why couldn't she just go away, she was dead, and it was over. Why couldn't her face be erased from his mind. He loved her, and he was pissed at fate for taking her away and then torturing him with her memory. He might've been successful if she was still around and supporting him, but no, he just snapped and there was no turning back now.

He realized that this ache in his hood was worse than he imagined, it was probably what was causing him to see things. It felt as if some crazy mechanic was hammering his insides and then, he was suddenly being crushed by a monster truck.

He groaned as his vision blurred, he figured it was just from the rain, but when he blinked, nothing changed, in fact, it was now twice as hard to keep his eyes open. Desperately, he revved his engine, hoping to gain some consciousness and move on, maybe find a town. With as beat up as he was anyway, nobody would recognize him, he was missing his license plates, so there was no way to identify him. Besides, there were millions of other silver Honda Accords in the world, as he saw it, there was nothing to shout out that he was the one and only Silver Bullet.

But he revved to no avail, he groaned as he realized he was too weak to move on, he knew he should have stopped awhile ago and made sure he was fine before moving on. The thing is, police could only identify him by his license plate, and since he had none, he would switch it from place to place, getting new names, new identities, so he never got caught. And he could live a good life while being a criminal in secret. Yet still, it was at these times he wished he had a friend.

He began to panic slightly, but he realized that wouldn't do him any good either, his eyes rolled, but he was sure he could see headlights coming toward him...in the distance.

_Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again, now..._

The rain began to let up slightly, which made Mack feel slightly more safe driving down the muddy roads back to Radiator Springs. After his long trip he made for Lightning, he found it nice to have the feeling of going back to a place he _could_ call home. Taking a long breath of the rain-fresh air, his headlights caught a shimmer of something on the side of the road ahead of him. Curious he slowed down and turned his brights to face it, surprised to see a car on the side of the road.

A little panicked, he nudged the car to see if it was dead, in return, the car uttered a soft moan; other than that, it was silent. Mack looked around, he didn't see any cars out and about, and he still had at least a mile or two of road ahead of him until he even got to civilization. He figured he was the only one around to help the poor car. Pulling off the road, he lowered the trailer door and backed up, as soon as he was over halfway beneath the car he slowly lifted the ramp, making the car slide smoothly in. At that, he closed it completely, and took off for Radiator Springs.

Mack pulled passed the sign saying "Welcome to Radiator Springs" about twenty minutes later, hoping with all things good that the one whom he carried in his trailer had survived the trip. Moving as quickly as he could, he spotted Adina outside her home playing with her three children. He drove up to her and she looked up, smiling.

"Hey Mack, is something wrong?" She asked, noting his worried expression.

"Adina, is Doc around?"

"Why yes, he's at his clinic, is someone hurt?" She said, her face ground slightly worried.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's nothing bad." Mack said rather quickly, "See ya."

He drove off leaving a very confused Adina.

At his clinic, Doc was just finishing up a conversation with Lightning when Mack drove up.

"Doc!"

Lightning and Doc looked over at the truck, and were surprised to see the worried expression on his face.

"Is something wrong Mack?" Doc asked.

"I found a car passed out by the side of the road a mile out, I just thought you might be able to help him."

"Bring him into my clinic."

Mack nodded and backed his trailer up to the clinic door.

Doc surveyed the car with curiosity, he had no idea whom the car was or where he was from. There was no license plate or any form of identification to be seen whatsoever, which was rather peculiar. Usually there would be something somewhere, even for a car who did not have a license plate. After making sure that the car was warm and safe in the clinic, Doc decided to go to his home for a while, knowing that the car would not wake up for several hours, he left to return and see his wife and children.

Mack, on the other hand, waited outside the clinic, rather worried about the car. Doc permitted it and didn't worry about it.

Meanwhile, inside the clinic, the silver car was dreaming . . . about a past he could not change.

_Well, I've been lying in this dungeon  
Since I was eighteen  
Ten lonely years of my life taken  
I've been living in the pages of a magazine  
It breaks my heart to awaken_

Razor grimaced as he came to his senses, he had been talking to her, she and him had made plans . . . no. His eyes opened and he was dismayed to see that she was not there and he was completely alone. In a place he did not recognize, and it made him upset, he just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again, he wanted to be with Susanne again.

Surveying the unfamiliar surroundings, he realized he was in a doctors office, which is what caused him to panic. Could it be he had been caught? Even when he had been so careful to keep himself a secret!

He looked around for any means of escape, but he was in a solitary room, and if he went right out the door he would surely be caught. That wasn't what he wanted, not at all.

The cold white room was making him rather squeamish and uncomfortable, he wanted out. He shivered at the thought of being trapped in here, or worse, an impound.

"Let me out." he thought to himself, "I'm trapped!"

_Set me free  
Sleep come free me please please please  
Set me free  
Set me free_

"So you decided to take life today huh?"

Razor jumped at the voice and looked toward the door and saw, whom he guessed was the doctor, a deep royal blue Hudson. He looked nice enough, almost fatherly, as he had a warm smile on his face.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Razor said, looking awfully squeamish.

The doctor smiled, "Calm down, your okay now. Mack found you out by the side of the road, he brought you in and we've been waiting for you to wake up. How are you feeling?"

Razor sighed, relieved, "rather tiered to tell you the truth."

"I don't blame you, what's your name son?"

Razor paused for a moment, what should he tell the old man? He couldn't exactly say he was "Razor" because many people still knew him by that name...what was he going to call himself this time?

"M-my name?" Razor said, putting on a fake (but very believable) nervousness, as if he had forgotten it.

"Yes, don't you remember your name."

Razor, continuing with his act, began to look scared. He started shaking becoming overwhelmed with tears, "I . . . don't . . . remember," in only seconds he looked as if he was genuinely crying.

Doc went over to him, "Don't worry! It'll be fine, maybe it's what you needed. Do you know any of you family."

Razor shook his head.

"Then maybe someone's trying to tell you that it's time to start over. Welcome to Radiator Springs kid, your new home."

Razor forced a smile and thanked the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Hudson, I go by Doc, I'm also the judge in this town. Why don't you just get some rest and we'll talk about this later."

Razor nodded, the doctor left the room and as he did, Razor's face immediately went to a dark scowl.

"Well, if the town's _judge_ is such a poor judge of character, then I can be guaranteed the rest of the town is half as smart. I just got score." He grinned.

He settled back and smirked, for once, he was going to have life _easy_.

* * *

w00! I think I'll just put all the ©'s to the songs at the end of my story! It'll make life easier!

ENJOY!


End file.
